1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hospital cart devices and more particularly an improved hospital cart for supporting intravenous fluid dispensing systems (for example bottle, IV tube, and needle assembly), wherein a frame having upper and lower spaced apart rectangular plates supports a plurality of outer tubes arranged in a generally triangular pattern, each of the tubes having an inner telescoping portion that can be elevated to a desired level. Two of the telescoping poles are positioned on the same side of an X axis of the frame and the other pole is positioned on the opposite side of the X axis. One of the poles lies on the Y axis of the frame while the other two poles are on opposite sides of the Y axis of the frame. This triangular relationship affords improved stability to the cart which is preferably wheeled.
2. General Background
Hospitals employ various support structures for supporting an intravenous (IV) fluid dispensing system adjacent the patient that receives fluid from the dispensing systems such as blood, saline, medications and the like. One of the most common supports for IV fluid systems is a telescoping pole having hooks at the top of the pole to which the fluid containing a bag or bottle is attached. These poles can telescope to position on IV bottle 6-8 ft. in the air. They typically provide a multi-legged base having radially extending feet that are spaced circumferentially about the bottom of the pole. Commercially available IV poles are usually wheeled so that the patient can move freely about his or her room and rolling the IV support pole and the IV fluids system with the pole.
One of the notorious problems associated with such IV support poles is their instability. These devices are typically very tall and have a relatively small diameter base. They can easily topple over especially when the patient is sedated or weak from surgery.
Some IV poles are mounted directly to the patient's bed, and can be elevated to a desired height and then set with a set screw or pin at a desired elevation. However, these poles are of no value to the patient that is able to move about the room because they necessarily restrict the patient and the IV fluid's delivery system to the bed and its immediate area.
Several devices have been patented which proport carry IV fluids delivery systems and allow mobility to the patient that is receiving such fluids.
A motorized IV pole assembly is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,019 in that patent, a motorized IV pole system for controlling the height of an IV container to thereby control the infusion pressure in an IV tube includes a telescoping IV pole system. In one embodiment, comprising three concentric support members, the outer support member is fixed, the middle support member is reciprocable with respect to the outer support member and is driven by a rack gear attached thereto. An inner support member is reciprocatable in the interior of the middle support member and is driven by a cable attached to the outer support member passing over a pulley attached to the middle support member. The rack on the middle support member may be driven by a shaft to which is attached a hand crank and AC motor. The AC motor may be driven by a programmable control system which includes an optical encoder to permit display of the height of the IV container. Also, preselected heights and various speeds of height adjustment may be utilized. Another embodiment employs a tubular support member carrying a nut driven by a concentric threaded shaft. A friction-adjustable bearing for maintaining the position of the shaft permits manual height adjustment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,076, an improved adjustable multiple support stand is provided wherein each of a plurality of support poles is individually adjustable to a desired height. The stand generally comprises a plurality of vertically oriented support poles mounted in a parallel array about an upright main or center post and adapted for vertical sliding movement between raised and lowered positions. Spring loaded trigger assemblies carried by the support poles include locking pins registrable with vertically spaced notches in the center post to permit individual height adjustment of each support pole. The uppermost end of each support pole includes a hook or is otherwise suitably adapted to support a medical fluid container such as a bag of intravenous fluid or the like.
A portable IV stand is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,294 issued to John Eidem. The Eidem patent discloses a portable stand that is provided for the transport of infusion pumps, intravenous solutions and other associated equipment. The stand consists of a T-shaped base having a base member with a base leg extending perpendicularly therefrom. Large, diameter non-swiveling wheels are located at either end of the base member and the caster wheel is located at the end of the base leg. A skid member is provided to assist in the transport of the stand on stairs. A cylinder support platform may be affixed to the T-shaped base.
The Schmuhl U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,191 discloses a medical support system that comprises a pole for supporting intravenous related medical equipment. The pole has two different diameters to enable it to be interchangeably inserted into a wheeled strand, a wheelchair bracket, and a gurney cart socket. A stop in the stand limits insertion of the pole into the stand, and a locking knob locks the pole to the stand. The pole and the stand are designed to enable the pole to be inserted into and withdrawn from the stand under normal ceilings without having to tip the stand. The wheelchair bracket receives and locks the pole in a manner similar to the stand. The medical support system enables a patient connected to the intravenous related medical equipment to be transported in a wheelchair or gurney cart without also having to transport the stand.
A bracket for attachment of IV stand to a hospital transport device is disclosed is U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,094. The apparatus includes a bracket such that an IV stand may be quickly connected to a wagon. In this fashion, the IV stand and a wagon can move as the unit for transport of patients. The bracket insures that the IV stand is held closely to the wagon such that it requires relatively lateral space and such that it is guided against lateral tipping.
In the Lavin U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,023 a utility tray is disclosed for supporting medical paraphernalia and guiding hollow tubing which is adapted for mounting to an upstanding vertical pole used for supporting intravenous solution containers. The tray has a plurality of varying diameter circular openings for enforcing and supporting cylindrical objects. A clamp along one edge of the tray is used to attach the tray to the upstanding vertical pole. Slots cut along an edge of the tray have a gradually diminishing width to receive hollow tubing. By pushing the tubing into the slot, the flow of fluids through the tubing is stopped. Tube guides also cut along the perimeter edge of the tray are used to keep several tubes from becoming intertwined.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,407 discloses a switch bag type blood-gathering set used for transfusing blood gathered from a blood donor to the same blood donor again, and for newly gathering predetermined amount of blood from the blood donor. This switch bag type blood-gathering set comprises a liquid transferring member for introducing a physiological saline solution into the blood-gathering set, a blood transfusing member for introducing blood from a blood bag into the blood-gathering set, a blood-transfusing and gathering member for supplying blood to or gathering blood from the donor, a washing solution storing member for containing a waste liquor after priming in the blood-gathering set, and a blood storing member for storing blood gathered from the donor, and these constituents are connected by connecting tubes so as to not contact with the air outside.